1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved card clothing for the flats of a carding machine, which card clothing comprises a plurality of mutually abutting wire sections arranged side by side and having a row of teeth and a foot section each.
The main operating elements of a carding machine are its drum rotating at a relatively high speed and the carding flats which move along a section of the circumference of this drum. The flats including the card clothing are moved thereby in a direction which corresponds to the direction of rotation of the drum whereby however the speed of the flats is vastly smaller than the circumferential speed of the drum. A metal wire which is provided with teeth or shaped, respectively, to have teeth extending along one edge thereof is wound around the drum. The flats are provided either with hook-like members inserted through a carrier or are provided with a plurality of wire sections comprising teeth of a construction and design similar to the construction and design of the wire which is wound around the drum. The fibers fed into the carding machine are acted upon by the teeth extending around the drum and the teeth of the card clothing of the flats and will accordingly be loosened, mechanically cleaned and oriented to extend roughly parallel to each other and accordingly shaped to a web or sliver, respectively, which finally is condensed into a card sliver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The DE-OS No. 2 145 459 discloses a card clothing for flats of a carding machine, in which the connection between the wire sections and their carrier member, which in turn is mounted onto the flat, are weldings or formed by adhesive agents. Such welding or gluing, respectively, is, however, rather time-consuming and accordingly the production costs stemming thereof are rather high.